


Ветер Ледяных Мостов

by AllegraG



Series: Разрывая миры [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Quests, Swords & Sorcery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraG/pseuds/AllegraG
Summary: Ледяные Мосты - волшебная преграда, созданная Сумасшедшим Волшебником. Пройдя по ним, можно увидеть Замок-за-Мостами, но нельзя вернуться.
Series: Разрывая миры [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788883





	Ветер Ледяных Мостов

So much to live for,  
So much to die for,  
If only my heart had a home

Nightwish 

## 

I

На солнце трудно смотреть. Оно здесь слишком яркое, слишком чистое. И небо, свободное от облаков. Почему их здесь никогда не бывает? Интересно, может они оседают вниз и превращаются в туман?  
  
Перегибаюсь через резные перила, пальцы даже сквозь перчатки чувствуют холод льда.  
  
Внизу — туман, но необычный, перламутровый. Иногда мелькают красные, синие отблески. Красиво.  
  
Вздыхаю, отхожу от перил к середине моста и смотрю вперёд. Словно спина древнего змея из тумана поднимаются мосты. Они обвивают друг друга, они разных цветов, низкие, высокие, узкие, широкие. Они блестят на солнце потому, что они ледяные.  
  
Иду вперёд, спускаюсь с ледяного горба. Сегодня дорога без приключений. Даже странно как-то, вчера хоть улитки были.  
  
Зелёные, склизкие комки желе ползли по Мосту медленно. На фоне витых решёток они смотрелись особенно уродливо. Улитки, потерявшие панцири. Я скинула их с дорогои, не вынимая меч. Зато потом оценила всё коварство Мостов. Из полосок зелёной жижи вокруг меня появились новые улитки. Гораздо больше прежних.  
  
И тогда я впервые убежала от опасности. Что-то подсказывало: догонять они не будут. Скорее поступят как я — столкнут с Ледяного Моста.  
  
Меня слегка передёрнуло. Не хотелось бы увидеть что-то подобное ещё раз.  
  
Что-то холодно становится...  
  
Я поправила меховую шапку, подняла воротник, выдохнула — ворсинки мгновенно покрылись инеем. Мда-а-а. Может быть, придётся идти даже ночью. Идти долго, но непременно идти. К Замку.  
  
Ещё несколько часов я просто спускаюсь с Моста. Потом поднимаюсь по узкому, крутому и очень скользкому. Потом отдыхаю немного на вершине под нависающей толщей другого Моста, жую получёрствые лепёшки.  
  
А потом долго, внимательно вглядываюсь в вершину следующего. Не нравятся мне несколько шебуршащихся точек на льду. Я ещё не знаю, что это, но уже предчувствую неприятности, поджидающие впереди. Сидят они, значит, и мерзенько так хихикают...  
  
Спуск занимает гораздо меньше времени, чем подъём. А переход на следующий Мост — особенный. Ледяные перила подымаются на высоту в два человеческих роста и сплетаются ввышине. Прохожу под витой аркой, вершина которой ещё светится золотом. Солнце уже почти село. Мосты тонут в синих густых сумерках. Сыплется мелкий снег.  
  
Интересно, откуда взялись эти Мосты? Говорят, какой-то полусумасшедший маг подчинил себе ледяную стихию и создал это чудо. А потом и Замок-за-Мостами. И позже Мосты заселила всякая нечисть.  
  
Не верю. Наверное, ещё и поэтому я решилась прогуляться до Замка. Не верю я, что нечисть сама поселилась здесь, сами собой появились призраки. Если уж этот маг сумел покорить стихию, почему тогда не защитил своё творение? Но главное — что там, в Замке? Почему уходящие Ледяными Мостами никогда не возвращаются? Говорят, там живут боги... Или те, кто может управлять миром. Достойнейшие из достойнейших. Может быть. По крайней мере, попытаться дойти до Замка стоит.  
  
  
— Не уходи! Ну зачем тебе эти Мосты? Путь долгий, трудный и бессмысленный! А ты нам здесь нужна!  
— Честно нужна! Нейджил, мы же друзья!  
  
  
Девушка и парень рядом с маленьким деревянным домиком. Мы были вместе столько лет... И вот я ушла.  
  
Ушла уверенная, что меня ничто не держит. А сейчас вспоминаю, что мечтала научиться стрелять из лука и варить малиновое варенье.  
  
Не судьба?  
  
Встряхиваю головой. Когда остаёшься наедине с небом и льдом, приходят воспоминания. Но сейчас — не время. Наверху меня ждут.  
  
...И всё-таки успели застать врасплох. Серые тени в доспехах окружают меня мгновенно. Семеро. Откидываю в сторону плащ — холодно не будет. Вынимаю меч и жду...  
  
Первый нападает сзади. Успеваю отразить его атаку и стукнуть серебрянной гардой по бесплотной руке. Он отступает на шаг, а я с разворота чиркаю кончиком в туман между шлемом и панцирем. Разворачиваюсь к следующему противнику и слышу, как за спиной пустые доспехи гремят об лёд.  
  
Раз.  
  
Меня пытаются достать с двух сторон сразу, от одного меча я уворачиваюсь, другой отбиваю и толкаю воина в сторону. Пытаясь устоять, он взмахивает руками, а я с силой бью по шлему. Он успевает защититься, но окончательно теряет равновесие и перелетает через перила.  
  
Два.  
  
Разворачиваюсь спиной к краю моста. Отбиваю целый каскад ударов, делаю финт, достаю до запястья ещё одной тени. Она отходит в сторону и начинает таять.  
  
Три.  
  
Радостно скалюсь. За неделю пути я научилась справляться с тенями. Они явно теряют боевой дух. Делаю выпад... и чуть не падаю на лёд.  
  
Ой-ой-ой, больно-то как... Правой ноге становится тепло. Тени радостно бряцают доспехами и продолжают атаку. Неудачно.  
Четыре.  
  
Пять.  
  
Шесть.  
  
Последнего достаю в щель между доспехами плоским ударом клинка. Он успевает взрезать мне рукав и оставить тонкую царапину на плече.  
  
Семь.  
  
Радостно озираюсь. Плащ и сумка целы. Разрезы на одежде ровные — чинке поддаются. Серые тени почти истлели, доспехи исчезнут через пару минут.  
  
Нагибаюсь за сумкой и снова вскакиваю от резкой боли в шее. На плаще лежит золотистый дротик, по шее что-то стекает. Кровь.  
Если бы не случайность, меня бы не было в живых.  
  
Оборачиваюсь и вижу ещё одну тень с набором дротиков в руках. Бегу вперёд, зажав в руке меч. Уворачиваюсь ещё от одного дротика, третий отбиваю мечом.  
  
Четвёртый тень кинуть не успевает — лишается головы.

## 

II

  
Холодно-то как..  
  
После вчерашних приключений я спала долго и глубоко, так, как спят в любимом доме, а не на мосту, продуваемом всеми ветрами. Меня разбудил солнечный свет, бьющий прямо в глаза. Правильно — устроилась лицом к восходу.  
  
Я сладко потянулась и встала. Мир был поразительно красочен. Синие Мосты, розовый туман, золотое солнце. И Замок из матового белого льда. Совсем немного осталось — дня три пути, не больше.  
  
Нога побаливает, но совсем немного. На светлом меху плаща — кровавая полоска. Ничего. Найду снег — счищу. Нагибаюсь за сумкой и мечом; у меня слегка темнеет в глазах. Всё-таки сильно напряглась вчера. Устала.  
  
Спускаюсь с Моста быстро и весело, напевая забавную песенку. День солнечный и морозный, идти по Мостам будет легко.  


## 

III

  
Под вечер у меня разбаливается голова. Очень неприятно и резко. Боль сверлит виски и отравляет дорогу. А мне так хотелось пройти сегодня дальше! Погода на Мостах переменчивая; если сегодня светит солнце, завтра может разразиться буран. А головная боль обычно предвещает такие перемены.  
  
Предзакатное солце вновь слепило глаза, и я шла, рассматривая лёд под ногами. Он был покрыт тоненьким слоем снега. Поэтому я и заметила на нём следы.  
  
Следы на Мосту... О таком я никогда не слышала! Тени, призраки, все человекообразные Мостов нематериальны, они не ступают по льду, следовательно не могут оставлять следов.  
  
А человек... Никогда не слышала, чтобы на Мосту встречали человека!  
  
Убыстряю шаги, почти бегу вперёд. Дорога снова вниз, так что это не сложно.  
  
И вдруг следы прерываются. Резко, как будто шедший растаял в воздухе. Далеко от перил — не спрыгнуть в туман.  
  
Я ещё несколько минут топчусь у последнего следа, потом прекращаю это бессмысленное занятие и иду вверх. Этот Мост — ветренный. На нём уже нет снега.  
  
Мост не высокий — взбираюсь быстро, но долго не могу отдышаться. И вдруг замечаю силуэт на следующем. Опять тени? Приглядываюсь внимательней, расстояние между вершинами Мостов небольшое. Силуэт плотный и чёткий, будто бы человеческий.  
  
Иду вперёд.  
  
По высокому Мосту ночь идёт за мной. Медленно и осторожно, снежный барс на охоте. Я успеваю ловить кусочки солнечного света, отдаляюсь от ночи всё болше — но она неумолимо идёт следом.  
  
На вершине Моста ещё вечер. Никого рядом не видно, и я решаю, что силуэт мне померещился. Ночевать на вершине не хочется — слишком ветрено, спускаюсь пониже.  
  
Не померещилось.  
  
Просто с ума сошла.  
  
На другой стороне Ледяного Моста, в десяти шагах от вершины горит костёр. А рядом сидит человек.  
  
Настойчиво уговариваю себя не волноваться, делаю несколько глубоких вдохов. Медленно иду к костру.  
  
Человек, завидев меня, встаёт, пламя освещает его лицо. Это седоватый мужчина. Его нельзя назвать стариком, но он уже не молод. В лице есть что-то птичье, острое, а взгляд блестящих светлых глаз очень цепкий.  
  
— Путешественники на Мостах — редкость, — произносит он, когда я подхожу ближе.  
  
— Как и огонь.  
  
— Приветствую. Моё имя Сейвер.  
  
— Нейджил. Приветствую.  
  
Он внимательно рассматривает меня и наконец говорит:  
  
— Не стой, присаживайся. Это живое пламя.  
  
Я сажусь и протягиваю руки к огню. Пламя не магическое, оно не просто греет, но и обжигает. Прямо на льду — поленья. Как он, интересно их здесь достал? И почему лёд не тает?  
  
— Не удивляйся. Лёд Мостов вообще не тает. А поленья — мой маленький секрет.  
  
— Ясно, — снимаю перчатки, шапку. Меня начинает бить озноб. Мужчина протягивает дымящуюся кружку.  
  
— Держи.  
  
— Спасибо, — отпиваю чуть-чуть, греюсь. У чая травянистый привкус, но хвойный запах. И странная горечь на самой грани восприятия. Отпиваю ещё. Дрожь по-немногу отступает.  
  
— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о встречах на Мостах? — спрашиваю я.  
  
— О Мостах никто не говорит правду.  
  
Изумлённо смотрю на мужчину, а он продолжает:  
  
— Во-первых, никто не возвращался, дойдя до Замка. Все рассказчики еле доходили до половины. Во-вторых, нельзя доверять рассказом о том, чего нет. А встречи, между прочим, бывают везде. Значиит, и на Мостах тоже, — он подкидывает полено.  
  
Как будет чувствовать себя канатоходец, которому сказали, что каната под ним нет? Вот и я так думаю.  
  
— Как это, Мостов нет?  
  
— А как может чего-то не быть?  
  
— Но мы сейчас сидим на льду, вокруг холодная ночь, ветер...  
  
— Ты ведь не веришь в то, что Мосты создал маг?

— Не верю, но... — кажется, я окончательно растерялась от обилия неожиданных сведений.  
  
— Без «но». Ты просто не веришь.  
  
— А где же мы, если не на Мостах? — задаю самый логичный из вертевшихся на языке вопросов.  
  
— Этого места не существует. Можешь назвать это пустотой. А может место, где богини Судьбы выдернули пару ниток. Или забыли вплести, что, впрочем, не важно.  
  
— А Замок? Он реален?  
  
— Замок — да. Он, пожалуй, самая реальная реальность. А почему тебе нужен он?  
  
— Как — почему?.. Хочу узнать, что там, почему оттуда никто не возвращался, можно ли до него дойти... — постепенно замолкаю. Потому что понимаю — чушь всё это. Не затем мне Замок нужен.  
  
Сейвер улыбается, словно читал мои мысли.  
  
— Я не хотела в Замок. Вернее, я хотела туда, но не потому, что хотела... Да я просто поняла, что должна встать на Мост! Замок звал меня?  
  
Мужчина кивает.  
  
— А кто же вы?  
  
Сейвер улыбается и тихо произносит:  
  
— Какая разница? Считай, что это просто встреча. На Ледяных Мостах. Ведь встречи бывают везде, и каждая зачем-то нужна... — последнюю фразу он говорит уже шёпотом, а я понимаю, что если не усну сейчас, то... Впрочем, это уже не важно — я лежу на льду, мне тепло и уютно в меховом плаще, пламя костра не мешает, а звуки ветра под Мостом убаюкивают. Странно: раньше я не замечала, что ветер там, в тумане, такой сильный и звонкий...  
  
И меня уносят потоки ветра в перламутровом тумане снов.  
  


## 

IV

  
Что за чушь... Мостов нет. Есть! Иначе где я? Куда я иду и зачем?  
  


## 

V

  
Снег... снег... снег...  
  
Снег и клочья тумана. Я стою на Мосту. А он вдруг растворяется, исчезает под ногами, но я не падаю, а стою, стою на сером тумане, среди снега и холода, без опоры, на несуществующем Мосту.  
  
А он вновь появляется, я делаю шаг — он исчезает. И я иду — лечу? — так по серому туману, медленно поднимая ноги, иду к цели, к месту, просто иду...  
  
Сумбурнейший из снов той ночи.  
  
Интересно, а я дошла?  
  


## 

VI

  
Я просыпаюсь с головной болью. На небе — мелкие, тонкие облака, которые наверняка исчезнут к полудню.  
  
Поднимаюсь на локтях, оглядываюсь. Естественно, рядом никого. Мне рассказывали о Мороках Ледяных Мостов, но я не думала, что они умеют что-то кроме нападений. Вот так поить чаем, говорить по душам...  
  
Ухмыляюсь. Конечно, это почти наверняка иллюзия. Не любят Мосты гостей, не хочет никого принимать Замок.

Ну и что. А я — дойду.

Роюсь в сумке, нахожу сухарик. Долго жую это произведение кулинарного искусства для путешественников.

Что-то необыкновенно жарко сегодня... Мне хочется снять шапку, но я этого не делаю. Мало ли какие сюрпризы есть ещё у Мостов?

Пристраиваю на поясе меч, беру сумку и замечаю что-то чёрное под снегом на льду. Аккуратно смахиваю перчаткой снежинки.

Уголь. Костёр вчера был. А был ли собеседник? Впрочем, не важно. Мне нужно идти.

Спускаюсь с Моста, любуюсь перилами. Здесь они вычурные, красивые. Ледяные завитки, тончайшее кружево.

На следующий Мост взбираюсь медленно и никак не могу отдышаться на вершине. Меч оттягивает пояс. Становится всё жарче, последние облака исчезают с неба. Снимаю перчатки, пальцами касаюсь перил. Холод обжигает. Обращаю внимание на облачко пара, вырывающееся из ноздрей.  
  
Вокруг — холод.  
  
Мне жарко.  
  
Жар — во мне?  
  
Прохожу ещё Мост, и вдруг происходит необыкновенное. С неба сыплется снег. Из бездонной голубизны вылетают снежинки, разбухают, зеленеют и, достигая Моста, превращаются в яблоки.  
  
Тяжело идти, я спотыкаюсь о них, а они всё падают, падают... Вся поверхность Моста уже в зелёных шарах яблок. В воздухе чудный аромат. Наклоняюсь, поднимаю спелый плод, смотрю на него, сквозь него на солнечный свет, закрывая шар солнца зелёным яблоком, а оно вдруг рассыпается золотыми брызгами, солнечными искрами, блестящей пылью.  
  
Смотрю на неисчезнувшее солнце и... понимаю, что уже давно не стою, а лежу на холодном льду. Медленно подымаюсь, держась за перила. Интересно, это тоже бред?  
  
Медленно бреду вниз. Неужели вчерашний чай? Странный привкус, капля яда... Неужели я не почувствовала яд? Неужели мне?..  
  
Я задыхаюсь, но бреду вперёд. Не доверяй морокам, не верь Мостам. Осталось совсем немного. Я ещё могу идти — значит, у меня есть шанс.  
  
Лечить меня некому. А, может, здесь бывают мороки-целители?  
  
Улыбаюсь. Поймали вы меня, Мосты. Поймали в ловушку. Столько держалась, а вчера...  
  
Стоп.  
  
Может и не вчера. Голова болела уже тем вечером.  
  
  
  
На плаще лежит золотистый дротик, а по шее что-то стекает. Кровь.  
  
Хохочу. Почти истерично. Не заметила. Не проверила дротики. У теней всегда оружие плохое, а тут — яд...  
  
Ну и ладно. Меня уже точно не спасти. Мост качается под ногами, перила обжигают руки. А впереди — Замок. Отливает синим, посылает ледяные блики.  
  
Или снова бред?  
  


## 

VII

  
Я падала ещё четыре раза. Последний — больно ударившись о перила. Мосты берегли меня — на дороге не было ни нечисти, ни чудовищ. Пару раз я замечала силуэты, казавшиеся слишком плотными или слишком зыбкими, но они исчезали, не тронув меня. Когда я при свете закатного солнца взглянула на Замок, то не поверила своим глазам. Мне оставалось два Моста. Один высокий и тонкий, второй прямой и короткий.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что я доживу до утра.  
  
В ту ночь мне не снилось ничего.  
  


## 

VIII

  
Я ещё жива. Медленно, аккуратно поднимаюсь на корточки. На востоке слабо брезжит рассвет. Осматриваю свои припасы, достаю сухарь и жую долго, медленно. Сумку ещё раз придирчиво осматриваю и оставляю у перил. Может, кому-то повезёт. Рядом кладу тонкое, но тёплое покрывало.  
  
На поясе остаётся меч, в сапоге — тонкий кинжал. Дожить до полудня — хватит!  
  
Приятно быть оптимисткой.  
  
Начинаю спуск с Моста. Иду, держась за перила. Голова кружится, но ноги держат. Спустившись, разглядываю высокий Мост. Один из красивейших, которые я видела. Лёд словно закрывает таинственный рисунок кругов и полос. Приглядываюсь, замечаю под ногами застывшее насекомое. То ли моль, то ли муха. Почти как в янтаре, только не солнечно-рыжем, а небесно-голубом.  
  
Поднимаюсь всё так же медленно и аккуратно. Солнце уже взошло, и я чувствую вновь разгорающийся жар. Мост всё круче, идти всё тяжелее.  
  
Солнце успевает проделать четверть дневного пути, когда я оказываюсь на вершине. И замираю.  
  
Внизу ждут тени. Всего две — но мне и этого сегодня много. Стою, отдыхаю. Спускаться легче, но не на много. Они поднимаются вверх, тоже медленно. На середине Моста мы встречаемся. Я вынимаю меч и замечаю, как дрожат руки. Нападать тени не спешат.  
  
Делаю ещё шаг.  
  
И они ударяют — вместе, с двух сторон. Я отбиваю оба удара, но вскрикиваю от боли в мышцах. Перед глазами — алые пятна.  
  
Тень слева крутит «бабочку». Блики падают мне на лицо, раздражают глаза. Правый атакует. Парирую, нападаю сама. На ложные выпады нет сил — просто бью тяжёлыми, рубящими ударами. Тень уходит от них, но я успеваю задеть его пару раз самой кромкой меча. Он отходит чуть в сторону, а на меня движется сверкающая мясорубка. Бью в ноги. Тень замечаетошибку и увеличивает крылья «бабочки». Два меча против одного — в моей дрожащей руке.  
  
Делаю пробный выпад. Тень отбивает легко и свободно, всё так же двигаясь на меня. Говорят, хорошую «бабочку» невозможно пробить.  
  
Врут. Делаю выпад и чуть запаздываю на уходе. Два меча слева летят на меня, заметив это. Летят убыстряясь, чуть изменяя траекторию. Чуть косо.  
  
Резко бью вперёд между мечами. Сталь пробивает броню. Тень дёргается, как насекомое на булавке. Безвольные крылья вдруг взлетают и успевают исполосовать мне руки. Выдёргиваю меч, падаю на колени. По светлому меху течёт кровь. Шесть ударов в одно мгновение. Красиво, запомню.  
  
Хотя, зачем?  
  
А на меня движется противник. Он спокоен потому, что я уже ни на что не способна. Первый удар — парирую. Сил встать нет. Лёд вокруг меня уже красный. Тень отпрыгивает и заходит ещё раз с солнечной стороны.  
  
Глупая. Солнце — не солнце, я уже почти ничего не вижу.  
  
Он взмахивает мечом, а я подхватываю свой и швыряю в противника. Слишком слабо, и меч летит гардой вперёд.  
  
Я ни на что не надеюсь. Это просто отчаяние. А вот гарда врезается в тень и опрокидывает её через высокие перила. Серебряные драконьи крылья рукояти посылают прощальный солнечный зайчик. И исчезают в тумане.  
  
Спасибо, меч. У меня не хватило бы сил опрокинуть тень. Оказывается, у тебя действительно была душа и воля. Спасибо.  
  
Нет, я не теряю сознание — просто сижу на льду, пока солнце добирается до зенита. Всё, пора идти. Встаю. Это почти не возможно, но я иду вниз, держась за гладкое кружево перил. И дохожу. Передо мной полоса льда. За ней — двери Замка-за-Мостами. Полоса в двести шагов. Без перил.  
  
Я отлипаю от кружева и выхожу на центр. Бреду, оставляя кровавые пятна на льду. В глазах — туман, в руках — дикая боль.  
  
Двенадцать, тринадцать...  
  
Двадцать шесть, двадцать семь.  
  
Тридцать два... тридцать три.  
  
Сорок... сорок семь.  
  
Это был сто второй шаг. Из ниоткуда с тихим перезвоном на Мосту возникают иглы. Высокие, мне по пояс, и маленькие, почти незаметные. Я иду. Острые вершины мгновенно рвут плащ, я раскрываю застёжку и иду дальше. Сапоги держат, а вот штаны уже болтаются лохмотьями. Лёд под ногами скользкий — от моей крови.  
  
Главное.  
  
Не.  
  
Упасть.  
  
Иначе уже не встану.  
  
И я дожожу до двери. Сто девяносто третий шаг. С улыбкой смотрю на отражение в ледяной стене. Красные глаза, белые лохмотья, алая кровь. Я дошла. Мне весело и легко. Я медленно сползаю по двери на мелкие снеговые иглы, но боли уже не чувствую. С синего неба начинает сыпаться снег.  
  


## 

IX

  
— Нейджил!  
  
Я обернулась. Ко мне торопливо шёл верховный Маг Замка.  
  
— Здравствуй, Морели.  
  
— Утро доброе, Нейджил. Любуешься Мостами?  
  
Я кивнула. Уже неделю я любовалась восходом солнца со стены Замка. Медленно синие Мосты становятся золотыми, потом снова синими. Неделя прошла с того момента, как я очнулась в Замке. Живая и невредимая, благодаря стараниям Морели, потратившего огромное количество мазей, травок и Силы.  
  
— Нейджил. Я пришёл поговорить.  
  
Я кивнула.  
  
— Ты уже две недели в Замке. Одну из них ты провела без сознания, но это не важно. Так вот, мы всё ещё не можем понять тебя. У каждого в Замке есть сила, которая скрывается в Истином Имени. В первые дни пребывания в Замке оня проявляется. Твоя — молчит. Ты помнишь своё Имя?  
  
Я снова кивнула. Когда я очнулась впервые, седобородый старик, оказавшийся Морели, задал мне вопрос: «Кто ты?» Я ответила: «Нейджил». Он тогда долго смеялся, а потом применил Силу.  
  
— Нейджил Edeneth Zeniralion.  
  
— Edeneth Zeniralion — властелин ледяного ветра. А Нейджил? Такого слова нет в магическом языке Замка! О чём идёт речь, Нейджил? О каком властелине? О каком ветре?  
  
— Я не знаю, Морели.  
  
— Если маг Замка теряет силу, ему приходит смена из внешнего мира. И когда приходит новый, умирает старый. Маги Ветров тебя боятся. Ты можешь нести смерть одному из них.  
  
Снова киваю.  
  
— Морели... Замок зовёт только когда один из магов умирает?  
  
— Нет. Ещё — очень редко — когда умирает мир.  
  
Лёд Замка гулко звенел, подтверждая слова Мага.  
  
— Слышишь этот звон? Это значит, что какой-то мир умирает. Рвутся невидимые нити. Идёт Метель, Нейджил. Страшная метель, которая уничтожит твой мир, мир Ледяных Мостов.  
  
— Мир Ледяных Мостов?  
  
— Да. Мы называем миры так, как их жители видят пустотное пространство вокруг Замка. А Маги видят то, что хотят.  
  
— Пустоту? Мне уже говорили это. Призрак на Мосту.  
  
— Всё, что ты называешь Ледяными Мостами — всего лишь дырка в пространстве и времени. Это место несбывшихся или исчезнувших миров. Здесь обитают призраки, живут по своим законам. Они иногда говорят с нами, но очень-очень редко. Чаще они агрессивные и тупые тени. Так что тебе повезло.  
  
— Значит, Мостов нет?  
  
— Они есть. Но только в твоём мире. В другом — это раскалённая пустыня, в третьем — лес, в четвёртом — море. Главное, что там есть дорога к Замку.  
  
— А когда мир умирает?  
  
— Замок зовёт к себе всех, кого нужно спасти. Новых Магов Замка, новые тени Мостов. Те, кто сумеют прорваться через пустоту, приходят сюда.  
  
Мы молчали. Мосты полыхали рассветным солнцем.  
  
— Знаешь, мне безумно жаль, что гибнут Ледяные Мосты. Я пришёл в Замок болотом. Это было сложно и мерзко. И никогда не было красиво.  
  
— И ты ничего не можешь сделать?  
  
— Я хотел бы. Но не могу.  
  
— Знаешь, я когда-то думала, что здесь живут боги.  
  
— Обычное для всех миров заблуждение. Мы не боги. Скорее мастерская, где создаётся ветер, солнце, небо... Одна мастерская на все миры. Очень уютная, очень большая. Живая нами и сама по себе.  
  
Я киваю. Вспоминаю серебрянный блик меча, исчезнувшего в тумане. Улыбаясь, смотрю на Мосты.  
  
— Знаешь, Морели... Я поняла, что буду делать. Можешь сказать ветряным магам, чтобы не беспокоились.  
  
Морели удивлённо смотрел на меня, а я любовалась Мостами, наслаждалась холодным ветром и пением Замка.  
  
— Я ухожу, Морели.  
  
— Куда?!  
  
— В свой мир. — Морели пошатнулся.  
  
— Нейджил, не глупи! Это невозможно! Твой мир невозможно спасти! И невозможно пройти по Мостам обратно.  
  
Я улыбнулась и спросила:  
  
— А кто-нибудь пробовал? — Верховный Маг Замка Морели захлебнулся готовым ответом.  
  
Мы стояли и смотрели на золотые изгибы спины огромного змея, плывущего в тумане.  
  
— Нейджил, я не понимаю. Ты исполнила свою мечту и дошла до Замка. Доползла уже почти неживая. А тебя здесь ждали. Здесь ты получишь всё. Место в жизни, власть над Силой...  
  
Ветер потрепал его за бороду, всколыхнул мои волосы.  
  
— А как же Имя? В языке магов нет такого слова. В моём мире — есть.  
  
— С Именем разберёмся потом. Может, это новая сфера Силы?  
  
Я кивнула и улыбнулась.  
  
— Почему, Нейджил?  
  
— Наверное, всё из-за малинового варенья.  
  
— К-какого? — Морели побледнел, но держался на ногах.  
  
— Не важно. Просто я не успела научиться его готовить.

25 марта 2004г.  
Н.Новгород   



End file.
